


snatch the breath from my lungs

by A_Splattering_Of_Paint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Communication, Consensual Power Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex, Safewords, cant forget the dirty talk, witty banter and horrible pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Splattering_Of_Paint/pseuds/A_Splattering_Of_Paint
Summary: “That feel good? Anything I should change?”Kuroo tested the restraints, only looking more satisfied when they didn’t give way. “It’s a bit uncomfortable, but that’s the point, love.”“You tell me if it gets too much. Gods know your safeword is the worst thing you’ve ever come up with.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icchaisoudayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icchaisoudayo/gifts).



> (i have never tagged a smut fic before, this sure is wild)
> 
> for my darling, who unlocked this filth and encouraged me to inflict it on the world. i fuckin love you

“You are certain about this.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Oh, trust me. I am _very_ certain about this.”

“Your dick is very certain about this,” Daichi muttered, checking the restraints tying Kuroo’s arms at his back with gentle fingers.

Kuroo barked a laugh and shifted a little. “We are of one opinion.”

“That feel good? Anything I should change?”

Kuroo tested the restraints, only looking more satisfied when they didn’t give way. “It’s a bit uncomfortable, but that’s the point, love.”

“You tell me if it gets too much. Gods know your safeword is the worst thing you’ve ever come up with.”

“That’s the point, too, love.”

Daichi patted his taught shoulder blades. “For once I can’t even argue. Anything else before we start?”

“Give me a kiss.”

Daichi smiled and rounded on Kuroo, pulling him in with a finger under his chin. “Good?”

Kuroo smiled back, bright and warm. “Perfect.” He smirked. “I love you and please dirtytalk the living hell out of me.”

Daichi groaned. “You had to ruin the moment, didn’t you.” He ruffled Kuroo’s hair. “I love you too.” Got up to his feet and took a deep breath. “Maybe I should leave the room and come back in? I’m not sure how well I can do this.”

“I already think you’re the hottest person in existence. You could cite a grocery list at me and I’d get off.”

“Maybe then you’d remember to replace the milk.” Daichi grinned down at Kuroo, feeling more confident already.

Kuroo pouted up at him. “You’re not getting me in the mood!”

“I will in no time, don’t you worry.” Daichi exhaled, setting his shoulders. “Alright. Ready for this?”

“I’m literally half-hard from getting tied up by you. _Please,_ get your hands on me.”

“Very well.” Daichi decided to leave the room after all, closing the door behind him and breathing again. Truth to be told, having Kuroo kneeling before him and at his mercy excited him, too, and even when he wasn’t sure he could pull off the dirtytalk, simply trying had him tremble with anticipation. Which was when he thought of another thing, popping his head back into the room. “Hey, Tetsurou?”

“Yes, love?”

“Would you be fine if I used the riding crop?” Kuroo’s eyes went wide, and Daichi hastily added: “Not to actually use it, just - as a prop. For some added excitement. To drag it over your skin.”

It had been a joke gift once upon a time, but in this context Daichi’s mind was going wild with possibilities. He wanted to tip Kuroo’s chin up with the crop, watch his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and trembled. Just to make him nervous.

Kuroo’s eyes were alight. “Oh - yes. Oooh, _yes._ Let’s try it. Damn, you’re getting really into this, aren’t you?”

“As are you,” Daichi tossed back with a pointed glance at Kuroo’s crotch. He quickly rummaged through their drawer to find the damn thing, and successfully carried it back out with him, the feeling of it novel in his hands.

What a night it would be. Their safeword gave him enough confidence to try this out, and when Daichi closed the door and breathed again, he could feel his shoulders steel. He shifted his stance, more confidence. Imagined dominating Kuroo entirely and couldn’t help but grin.

In another spark of inspiration, he tossed his shirt over his head and ran a hand through his hair to muss it up.

Then he waited just a tad longer because he knew Kuroo sat on his knees, utterly naked and desperately hard and unable to do anything about it. Daichi tapped the tip of the crop against his palm experimentally and felt a sense of calm power wash over him. He let it guide him as he opened the door and strode back into the room, satisfied as Kuroo’s lips fell open the slightest bit, taking in the sight.

Daichi tapped the crop against his palm again, slow and deliberate, and clicked his tongue. “I guess the wind dragged something in.”

“Something naughty,” Kuroo quipped with a smirk, falling instantly quiet when Daichi sharply smacked the crop against his palm.

“Did I ask you to speak?” Daichi could see the way Kuroo’s mouth ran dry at that, and it was his turn to smirk. “Sitting here, bound and so shameless. You think you get to call the shots?”

Kuroo licked his lips. “No, sir.”

 _Sir._ Daichi liked that.

“Oh, my.” As he had envisioned, Daichi put the tip of the crop to Kuroo’s throat, slowly dragging it up to his chin. Watched the way Kuroo swallowed, heavy, and tensed as he was forced to look up at Daichi, eyes alight with excitement. “I see you are enjoying this. Does it excite you? How vile.”

Kuroo shuddered, but did not reply. Daichi began walking a slow, deliberate circle around him, dragging the tip of his crop against Kuroo’s skin, sometimes tapping along it. Gentle, but the gesture itself carried breathless tension. A sense of danger.

Kuroo sat before him, so vulnerable, completely at his mercy. Fuck him if Daichi wasn’t exactly as excited as he was over this.

“What am I going to do with you, hm? Can I even punish you? No matter what I’d do to you, you would enjoy it, wouldn’t you? Disgusting.”

Daichi lowered the crop, dragging it along the length of Kuroo’s hard cock. Grinning wider at Kuroo’s yelp, the way his whole body jerked. His lips were open now, panting. Again, Daichi felt inspired. He knelt before Kuroo, discarding the crop to take his chin in his hands. Rough, like he truly was some kind of cocky asshole with a particularly needy ... prisoner, or whatever. Dragged his thumb over Kuroo’s slick lips. “You’d probably love it if I put those pretty lips to good use, wouldn’t you?”

Kuroo shuddered again, tip of his tongue pressing against his thumb, hot and wet, before he mumbled a dazed “Yes, sir.”

Daichi broke character just for a moment to ask: “This alright so far?”

Kuroo’s eyes snapped back open, their gaze suddenly clear again. “ _Yes._ God. I love it. Please keep it up.”

Daichi kissed his forehead, a quick little gesture. When he pulled away, he closed his eyes for a moment to get back into it, and opened them again with a glare, his voice hard. “You are so needy, aren’t you? Anyone could march right up to you and put their hands on you and you’d probably thank them for it. You disgust me.” He buried his fist in Kuroo’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. Kuroo hissed sharply, and Daichi did not miss the way his cock jumped.

Man, he really did like that. Not that it wasn’t mutual.

Daichi licked a hard, filthy line along Kuroo’s erratic pulse. “You don’t feel creeped out by me touching you like this. You want me to use you, huh? To do whatever I like to you.”

Was this getting a bit too much? But Kuroo only breathed a hearty: “ _Yes.”_

“You don’t even have enough shame to deny it.” Daichi mouthed along his neck, grazing it with his teeth. Feeling the way Kuroo shuddered, the way his breathing sped up. Buried his fingers deeper in his hair, tugging more as he began sucking a mark against his neck. Kuroo moaned, his body jerking in response, straining against the rope. Not budging in the slightest. They both moaned at that realisation, and Daichi bit back a snort. They sure were compatible.

“ _Please,”_ Kuroo choked out.

Daichi slowly, deliberately pulled away from him. Grabbed his chin again to hold his gaze. A glare carefully crafted to hide away all the fondness Daichi regarded Kuroo with. “Did I ask you to speak?” he asked, voice hard.

Kuroo made a strangled little noise, and Daichi gripped him tighter. “Did I?”  
“No, sir.”

“That’s right. Your whole body is begging for it already. Don’t embarrass yourself more by begging for me to - what? Fill you up? Put my hand on your cock?”

Kuroo nodded, jerkily, like Daichi had hoped he would. His lips curled into a cruel little smile. Oh, he was so into this. “I will do neither of these things. Do you think I care about what you want me to do? I wouldn’t even touch you if that mouth of yours didn’t look so inviting.”

He got back to his feet, unbuckling his belt right in front of Kuroo’s face, who stared at the bulge in his pants with glazed eyes. “I’ll tell you what I’ll do with you.” Kuroo nodded, a slow thing. Jerked against his restraints again, to no avail.

Daichi slowed in opening his pants, waiting whether Kuroo would use the safeword, but he only licked his lips and waited. That was all the invitation Daichi needed to shove his pants down, wrapping his fingers around his own cock. He stepped closer, grabbing Kuroo’s hair again. The one time he was grateful for that messy bedhead.

“I’ll put that pretty mouth of yours to use. I’ll force my cock down your throat and fuck you until I’m satisfied, and then I’ll leave you hard and yearning.” Daichi waited another beat, giving Kuroo the chance to stop this if it was too much. But Kuroo’s eyes shone with nothing but excitement, so Daichi nudged the tip of his cock against his lips. “And you’re so desperate you’ll still let me do this, don’t you? Let me use you like that.” He hissed at how pliant his boyfriend was, opening his lips to take him in, moaning around him. Daichi buried his other hand in Kuroo’s hair, too, shuddering and not yet pushing further. His voice sounded strangled when he hissed: “You’re so filthy. I can’t believe you enjoy this.” He moaned at Kuroo’s tongue pressing against him, at the fervour behind Kuroo’s movements. Fuck. This might be the hottest thing they’ve tried to date, and they did very literally experiment with candle wax.

“Are you hoping I’ll show you some mercy and get you off if you’re just good enough?” Daichi scoffed, the sound turning breathy as Kuroo took him in more. Daichi pressed the pads of his fingers against his scalp, pressure just short of forcing him down the rest of his length. “Your hands are tied,” Daichi breathed. “You can’t even get yourself off. Unless you’re ready to come untouched from being humiliated like this, you won’t be satisfied tonight.”

Kuroo made an odd noise around him, and Daichi pulled away from him instantly, wide-eyed with worry. “You alright?”

The cocky little grin put Daichi right at ease. “Very much so. Just, ah, a suggestion?”

“Of course.” Daichi took the opportunity to cradle Kuroo’s face and stroke his cheeks with his thumbs. “What is it? Was I too rough?”

“I’m actually gonna ask you to be more rough with me.”

Maybe it was Daichi’s turn to go a little speechless.

“If you don’t mind! Just, you were all, ‘Oh woah I’m such a bad boy, I’ll use you and fuck your mouth’ and stuff. I think I’d like it if you actually just?” Kuroo looked almost sheepish. “Followed through with it? Forced me down on you. It’d make it more … real. And I like the intensity. Do you mind?”

Daichi spluttered. “Not at all. _Fuck._ But - how will I know if it’s too much? You can’t exactly say a safeword with my dick down your throat.”

“Teeth?” Kuroo suggested.

“Are you implying that you’d bite my dick in protest.”

Kuroo barked a laugh. “You wouldn’t even know what kinda porn is out there. Kenma sure has an odd taste in games.”

Daichi flicked Kuroo’s forehead. “Don’t mention your best friend in the same breath as you asking me to fuck your mouth. That’s just bad taste.”

Kuroo’s grin only grew wider. “Not worse taste than my odd tied up persona. Should I kinkshame that little slut for being so into your commanding asshole persona?”

Daichi buried his face in his hands, though he couldn’t deny that thinking of what they were doing as some alternate personas they were creating was a little exciting. It implied there could be _more._ Daichi wondered what it would feel like to be demure and at Kuroo’s mercy, next time. “You’re horrible,” he breathed, but the syllables were soft around the edges. He loved this man and the things he roped him into. Gods.

“Are you enjoying this as much as I am?”

“Yes,” Daichi admitted, face still in his hands. “This is so hot. I feel so bad about not feeling bad at all.”

Kuroo knocked his forehead against Daichi’s thigh, since he couldn’t smack it with his hand. “Don’t! I want this! Though, actually - would it be okay if I protested a little more when you get at it again? Just as part of … the role. I’d like to feel the thrill of being overwhelmed. And if it’s actually too much you’ll know.”

Daichi breathed out. He wasn’t quite sure how well he’d fare with that, way too mindful of never actually overwhelming Kuroo. “Just promise me you’ll make it crystal clear if I should stop. Else I won’t be able to relax at all.”

Kuroo sighed and opened his mouth. “C’mon, put the bad boy back in. I’ll show you what it’ll feel like.”

“Please don’t call my dick ‘the bad boy’,” Daichi mumbled, but did as he was told, and yelped in pain when Kuroo viciously let him _know._ “Fuck,” Daichi hissed, and smacked the side of Kuroo’s head for the gleeful grin he wore.

“There,” Kuroo laughed. “Crystal clear.”

“I should just leave you here like this,” Daichi threatened, even though he _was_ grateful for being put at ease.

“Let me kiss it better?” Kuroo offered. Daichi scoffed. What horrible pick-up lines.

“So, you want me to get back to the bad boy behaviour?”

“Oh, please. It’s really hot to be put into place by you like this. Your expression is so stern. If I weren’t on my knees already, I’d be in an instant.”

Daichi buried his hands in Kuroo’s hair again, keeping his head in place so he couldn’t look up and see the flush on Daichi’s cheeks. Maybe this was pretty damn great for his self esteem.

Kuroo hummed. “Yeah, now we’re getting there. Anything else?”

“I’m good. Are you?”

“More than good. Please use me, _sir._ ”

Daichi bit back a laugh at that half-hearted seduction attempt, and felt the same odd calm wash back over him. Like a hurricane trapped in an aquarium, the walls somehow strong enough to hold it in. His grip on Kuroo’s hair tightened. “Didn’t I tell you not to run that mouth of yours?” His breath almost gave out with anticipation, but somehow, Daichi kept speaking. “I should teach you a lesson so you’ll never forget to obey me again.”

Kuroo moaned the same time he tried to turn his head away, moaning again when Daichi’s grip on his hair tightened and kept him in place. “You won’t get out of this. You’ve done it now. Don’t act so hot and bothered over me and then pretend you don’t want it anymore.”

Daichi hesitated again, worried it might be too much, but Kuroo only whimpered. No hint of a safeword. So he nudged his cock against Kuroo’s lips again, pushing his way in against some resistance - just enough for some delicious friction, making him shudder and moan.

Kuroo whimpered again, the sound hot and immediate. Fingers tightening against his scalp, Daichi took a deep, steadying breath and gave them both a few more seconds to reconsider. When no protest came, he pushed all the way into Kuroo’s mouth, hissing when his cock hit the back of his throat. He held Kuroo down like that for a second before he pulled away, breath ragged.

“This is what that mouth of yours is for,” he forced out, voice raspy. Kuroo only made more tiny noises around him, and Daichi forced his way back in, holding for a moment longer this time before he pulled back again. “This okay?” he whispered, because he couldn’t resist, he wanted the reassurance. It wasn’t about Daichi, even when it was him getting off - he wanted Kuroo to feel good.

Kuroo nodded, misty-eyed and gorgeous with his flushed cheeks. He leaned back and pulled off Daichi just to rasp: “This is perfect. Keep up the good work, captain.”

Daichi groaned. “I’m doing the world a service by shutting you up.”

Kuroo licked his lips, looking up at Daichi from beneath his lashes. “Then please get back to it.”

Not that he had to be asked twice. Again, Daichi got to hold Kuroo’s head in place as he pushed into him, slow and against that sweet friction. He groaned, keeping perfectly still as he forced Kuroo’s head forward, taking him in all the way again. He waited a heartbeat, two, and pulled back out, before he pushed Kuroo onwards again.

Actually, now that he knew he would certainly know when Kuroo wanted him to stop, Daichi could really get into the idea - holding all the control. He began with a slow, searching place, trying to find his footing in this novel territory. Kuroo whimpered and choked around him, jerking against the restraints. Shuffling in place and helpless to the way Daichi yanked him forwards over and over, only his own pleasure in mind.

For now, Daichi could enjoy it - Kuroo’s slick lips around him, playing with power like this. But at the same time, he could feel himself looking forward to getting to kiss Kuroo and be gentle with him. Be mindful. It was so unlike Daichi to only care about his own part, to selfishly fuck Kuroo’s mouth in such a crude way.

And it was exhilarating all the same.

“That’s right,” he mumbled, remembering that maybe, he should be in character a bit more, even though he could feel himself get closer. “Even when I’m treating you like this, you’re still aroused by it.”

Kuroo’s noise of appreciation was cut off by Daichi forcing him to take him in entirely again. “How does it feel to be so - ah, shameless - so - _haah,_ filthy -”

Kuroo whined, lips tightening around Daichi again, only making it more intoxicating to push into him over and over, hot and tight and absolutely _perfect -_

Daichi meant to speak more, but with a choked up moan he felt himself surrender to desire, hips jerking as he picked up pace. Almost, he was so close -

Kuroo moaned around his cock, tongue and lips so sinful, clearly working him towards his release. When he came, Daichi’s whole body curled towards and around Kuroo, voice getting away from him. He desperately rung for breath, fingers curling in Kuroo’s hair as Kuroo worked him through it with fervour. Not even letting up when Daichi had already tipped into oversensitivity, punishing him in his own petty way by hollowing his cheeks as Daichi pulled away from him. “Asshole,” he rasped, amazed he could even still find the words. That had been … intense.

Daichi sank to his knees, heart thundering. It felt like he wanted a proper end for this, instead of just stopping it there. So he kept his voice rough. “That’s right. Swallow like a good boy. You’re so hard now, aren’t you? Maybe I would’ve indulged you. But I guess you’ll have to writhe on the floor to get off if you’re so desperate, after being so cheeky with me.” He leaned forwards, kissing Kuroo hard and rough, tasting himself on his lips. Then he pulled away and stumbled back out of the door, willing to brush that stupidly selfish persona off like a used condom. He got rid of his pants, because he wasn’t the kind of asshole who couldn’t bother to get undressed properly and only fucked someone’s mouth to get off before leaving. He returned to Kuroo humble and naked, kneeling down before him and kissing him with all the love and adoration he felt for him.

“Tetsurou,” he breathed against his lips.

“Daichi,” Kuroo croaked back, broken.

“Are you okay?” Daichi cupped his cheeks, studying Kuroo’s face for any sign that this had been too overwhelming after all.

“I am. That was … good.” Kuroo sighed, but did not elaborate. Daichi brushed the tears from his cheeks and kissed them.

“Would it be okay if we stopped it here? With the restraints and being rough? Can I take care of you now?”

“Please,” Kuroo rasped. “I need a break. And my arms are aching.”

“Alright.” Daichi hurried to untie him, waiting for Kuroo to slowly roll his arms and settle back into a normal position before he placed his warm palms over his shoulder blades. “Massage?” he asked, and Kuroo groaned in bliss.

Daichi gently urged him up, waiting until Kuroo had stretched out his knees and settled stomach down on the bed, sighing in content as Daichi grabbed for Kuroo’s favourite scented oil and rubbed the aches from his shoulders and arms.

“I love you,” he breathed as he worked, with Kuroo humming and groaning along with his handiwork. “I adore you. You’re incredible and I can’t believe you roped me into this.”

“You enjoyed it,” Kuroo rasped, and Daichi shuddered. The memories were still fresh enough to keep him thoroughly affected by them.

Daichi grinned. “I did. Though next time it might be nice to have you in control.”

“Oh?” Kuroo turned his head to his side to Daichi could see his grin. “Is that so? I promise I’ll take good care of you. I’ll wreck you as thoroughly as you wrecked me.”

Daichi snorted. “I’m looking forward to it. What do you think? Your back feel alright enough to let me attend to other needs of yours?”

Kuroo hummed. “I wish you had four hands. You could get me off and keep rubbing my back.”

Daichi ruffled his hair and did not comment.

“How do you want to do this? Should I return the favour and blow you?”

“Actually, could you just use your hand? I … I want to bury my face at your neck. I want to hold you.” Kuroo’s breath shuddered from him, and Daichi’s heart constricted in an odd way. He wanted that, too, after something so intense. Kiss Kuroo and whisper compliments into his ear as he got him off. Really take careof him.

So Daichi eased him against his chest, peppered Kuroo’s face in kisses before he even got his hand on him. Kuroo responded instantly, already so close, pressing his face against Daichi’s neck and panting wetly against it. Daichi did not drag it out, setting a hard and fast pace, whispering how much he loved Kuroo, all the reasons he did love him, and held him tightly as Kuroo moaned and shuddered, tipped over the edge.

“Ah. Fuck.” Kuroo held onto him in turn, as hard as he could. “I really, really love you too.” His voice sounded so small, and Daichi only managed to force himself to pull away so he could get them cleaned up.

Nothing fancy, just quickly wiping them down before he pressed against Kuroo’s back, holding onto him tightly and leaning his forehead between his shoulder blades. For now, they were both still overheated, but Daichi pulled the cover over them already and settled in cozy warmth.

“You’re really okay?” he asked.

“Yes.” Kuroo laced their fingers at his chest. “More than that. This was grand. Let’s do it again.”

Daichi did not reply, but he pressed the shape of his smile against Kuroo’s naked skin, and they fell asleep like that - curled up tightly, their hearts beating as one.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay but if you have a suggestion for a horrible safeword, please feel free to share


End file.
